Security camera
]] A '''Security camera' is a camera arranged in a public or private space to watch what goes on in their field of vision. They appear in all Deus Ex games. Characteristics They are small, rounded and their light is green when neutral. They usually swivel left and right high up on walls, often in corners where they can see everything happening in an area. Although they are green normally, when they see an enemy, they turn yellow and beep, following the target either for a few seconds or until the target can escape the camera's sight. After a few seconds of watching an enemy, it will turn red and sound an alarm, alerting all hostile humans and bots to the location. Avoiding Because their sight follows a predictable pattern, cameras are rather easy to avoid, so long as the player is paying attention. Ideally the player should lean around corners and wait until the camera starts its path toward the desirable direction, then sprint out of its sight. It is also possible to quickly run and hide behind obstacles ignoring the camera, so long as not to set off the alarm, or under the camera dead angle. Another technique is to put a pile of crates or any big props in its sight. Disabling The player can disable cameras through several means, such as finding the necessary terminal and turning it off, or using multitools if they are within range. Security cameras can also be destroyed through loss of integrity. ''Deus Ex If no mobile are present, the GEP gun is preferred because of its abundance of ammunition, however Sabot shells used with a shotgun, high explosive rounds (only one needed) with an assault rifle or a sniper rifle (with a master skill) will work perfectly. EMP grenades will jam them for a little while, making the ring yellow, and LAM will blow them up. The EMP attack of the Spy Drone can also jam cameras. Deus Ex: Human Revolution Cameras work noticeably differently from ''Deus Ex. Although the basic principals are the same (including the brief warning period when the camera first spots the player), they can now detect bodies, and can be destroyed easily with any weapon (though doing so automatically activates the alarm system). They can also be disabled for a few seconds at a time with the stun gun without sounding the alarm or alerting hostiles to Adam Jensen's location. EMP blasts also disable security cameras permanently, though EMP mines may be more effective to use than EMP grenades since they can be attached to walls, closer to the camera. Cameras can also be disabled discreetly from security hubs. ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided Cameras work similarly to how they do in ''Human Revolution. However, the player now has the ability to temporarily hack and disable them. The cameras are also more advanced and can detect the player and sound the alarm much faster than before. Trivia * In Deus Ex: Human Revolution, security cameras have the model name "Big Bro" printed on their side. This may be a reference to George Orwell's novel Nineteen Eighty-Four, where posters of the book's antagonist, a political party supposedly ruled by a figurehead named Big Brother, commonly displayed the words "Big Brother is watching you". * Deus Ex: Human Revolution and the game share the same model name. Whether it is intentional or not is unknown. Gallery SecurityCameraDX2.png|Security camera in Deus Ex: Invisible War Camera-hr.jpg|Security camera in Deus Ex: Human Revolution Security camera dxmd concept.jpg|Security camera concepts for ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided ru:Камера охраны Category:Technology Category:Deus Ex enemies Category:Deus Ex: Invisible War enemies Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided enemies Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution enemies Category:Deus Ex: The Fall enemies